Unconditional Loyalty
by FloralLover
Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. AU setting. YAOI
1. Cursed Prince

**Unconditional Loyalty  
**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Warning: YAOI. If you're against homosexual relationships, or simply didn't like the idea of Leorio and Kurapika together as a pairing, this fanfic is not for you. Also some mild language and sexual content. Last but not least, this is somewhat a parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast but with slight changes to better compromise with the Hunter X Hunter's characters personalities and signature traits.**_

**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.  
**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land where nature's beauty was left untouched by mankind, a young prince lived in a shining castle. His name was Leorio Paladiknight, who was tall built with a rather masculine physique and short black hair that ensembles on a angled, square-shaped face, rather handsome looking if not at least above average.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, bad mannered, with a terrible temper to boot. Being the orphaned prince of this castle where both of his parents had died from a mysterious plaque ever since he was only 12, it is no wonder that he had grew up into the kind of man that he is today, and no one, not even the elders that lived in the castle with him, could ever reprimand his behavior.

''Mito! For the last God-forsaken time, this tea is too hot! Bring me another cup of tea and make sure that its right this time!'' yelled Prince Leorio and poor Mistress Mito, who works as the castle's serving lady, had to rush towards the kitchen again, with a panicked look on her sweat-ridden face.

Not even Pokkles, the prince's loyal butler, could be spared from his temper and spoiled requests.

''Are you trying to humiliate me again Pokkles?!''

Pokkles would tremble in fear, as he hurriedly puts away all of his sets of arrows and his trusted bow, and bowed down to apologize, ''F…forgive me master, I can't help it when I can do a good aim even with my eyes closed. P…perhaps we could play something el…''

Pokkles could never finish his sentences as he was punched in the face by Prince Leorio.

As expected, on the 3rd of March, every maid, servant, and as the matter of fact, everyone else who works in the castle, tries their best to entertain the dark-haired prince when his 18th birthday came. So far, none of them has any luck with making him at least smile. Everyone had gathered around the prince who sits on his throne while yawning in boredom, waiting for the next gentleman or lady to present him a gift that he might like.

But then, when the night came, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered Prince Leorio a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold, for it is already winter in this land.

''Excuse me your Highness, please if you may, let me in, who had nothing that is made of gold or silver with me. I am awfully poor and I don't even have a place to stay during this winter…''

''Oh shut up and tell me what could I get for helping an old wench like yourself?''

In her wrinkly, boney hands, she held a rose, and the prince did wonder for a second how did it remain fresh after being carried around in the harsh winter by this old woman.

Prince Leorio rudely looked at the old woman from top to toe, who wore nothing but a ragged hooded robe. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

''Careful my dear boy, this rose is much more than you think it is.''

''You will have to call me with a higher honorific title you ugly wench! No peasant calls me a boy and gets away with it!''

''Oh but even if you are the prince, you are, after all still a boy…''

''Challenge me again and I will put an end to your bloody misery! The name's Prince Leorio! PRINCE LEORIO! You got it?!''

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, with shining colorful lights that surrounds her whole being, to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Prince Leorio instantly regretted that he had been rude to this enchantress, for he feared what she might do to him. Prince or not, he is powerless against magic.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

''Your heart is hard as stone, and thus I shall punish you for the many sins you needed to atone.''

''NO! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME DEAR LADY! I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!''

And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, with fur all over his body and in place of perfectly aligned teeth is now razor sharp canine teeth's that peeks out from each side of his lips. Leorio screamed in horror as he saw how his own hands had become a pair of animal-like paws.

The enchantress placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. It wasn't long before the now monstrous looking prince saw that everyone he knew and grew up with had turned into enchanted objects. And with that, the enchantress had vanished into thin air while her voice echoes in the dark night sky ''Unless you found someone who loves you for who you are, before the rose's last petal drops, you and the rest of the people in this cursed castle will never become humans again.''

Ashamed of his monstrous form, Prince Leorio, who is now the Beast, concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The Beast was somewhat grateful that he had still kept his family's heirloom which is the magic mirror that has been within the Paladiknight family for generations.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn his or her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

The Beast smashes everything that he could ever find in his room, including portrait paintings of himself when he is still human, with a feeling of hopelessness and frustration swept all over him. With a tired sigh after his act of rampage, he asks himself ''Who would even want to talk to me at this point, let alone try to love me? It would take a miracle for someone to even approach this cursed castle…''

* * *

I needed reviews, and also if you think I also needed well-meant criticism, feel free to give some... I'll update in the next few days if I felt that this fanfic will go in the right direction... I hope that no one minds that I used a Disney parody for this...^^


	2. The Misfit Beauty

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_******Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's so tough to keep up with this fanfic lately, as it means having to watch Disney's Beauty & The Beast while babysitting my son and also doing some chores/cleaning. I'm a full time working mother so it means only to have free time to think of ideas for the next chapters and to pick out which HXH characters would play the roles of B&TB's characters without making them seemed too out of place or OOC… **_

_**I'm also trying my best to make sure the fanfic's storyline won't be in the same direction as B&TB by 100% so some of the song's lyrics and character background have been altered… **_

_**Oh before I forget, if you see the text fonts in the Italic format, it means someone is singing… ^^**_

* * *

Passing through the forest that gives an air of danger where wild animals would lurk in darkness, and feast on anything that is alive, lies a river, and as soon as this river is crossed, a pave way could be seen. Known by many, this pave way will eventually lead towards a small town. Most of the town's buildings and houses are built from rustic looking wood, signifying that majority of the people living there are not abundantly wealthy, most probably they consist of peasant farmers and hard labor workers.

A rooster crows as usual to announce this humble, small town that it is almost morning, proudly perched on a window sill of a small wooden house its owner lives in. It belongs to none other than this town's newest resident who had just moved in last month, Kurapika.

A short haired blonde boy, with bright and sharp brown colored eyes, and a rather short and petite frame. One would consider him attractive albeit simple looking in his choice of attire, which is a light blue colored button up shirt, with a black vest to compliment it, and dark brown trousers. In fact it is fair to say that he is so beautiful that anyone could easily mistaken him for a girl if it wasn't for his obvious male attire.

Rumors have spread among the townsfolk that he, along with his best friend, another boy named Pairo had decided to live in this provincial town after their own village that resides in an unknown rural land, got destroyed by a mysterious group of criminals. Most would have figured that this means the two boys had become orphans or refugees, so with this knowledge in the townsfolk's minds, its best to just let them stay here in order to live a peaceful life.

Some of them had tried to start conversations with both Kurapika and Pairo when they first moved in. However with the two of them only speak out a few things about themselves and none about their birth village that no longer exist on the face of the Earth, they decided to let it pass, assuming that both of them might not want to remember some unwanted events. But at the same time, Kurapika and Pairo's presence whenever they visit the town's main marketplace had also made the townsfolk felt awkward due to the rare personalities each boy possessed.

It is well known that Pairo had inspired to be the world's greatest inventor, despite having a poor eyesight and weak legs, while Kurapika is the infamous beauty but a bookworm, who dreamed of having an adventure. Or to be more precise, according to Kurapika himself, the '_outside world where myths and magic are a reality'_.

It's not that the people of this provincial town don't appreciate knowledge or hobbies of other people, they are just not used to seeing young boys being passionate and even aimed to live differently from everyone else. Most of the lads here aimed to either inherit their parent's business, or just be an average man with a simple job and then gets himself a wife. So any chance of the townsfolk being understanding and genuine friends towards the both of them are slim to none.

As soon as Kurapika finishes his daily morning chores, he exits the front door and begins his walk into town. His destination goal would be the town's only bookstore, just like always. In order to make his walk seemed faster and not as dull, he sings to himself.

_Little town, it's a quiet village… Every day, like the one before…_

_Little town, full of little people… Waking up to say…_

''_Ohayou! Ohayou! Ohayou! Ohayou!'_' The townsfolks greets him.

Kurapika spotted Menchi, the town's most famous sushi chef.

_There goes the chef with her rice like always, making the same sushi rolls to sell… Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town..._

Menchi, who saw him then, cheerfully greets him ''Ohayou, Kurapika!''

Kurapika gallops towards her sushi stall and greets back ''Ohayou Menchi-san!'' He was hoping that perhaps Menchi finally wants to talk to him as a friend.

''Where are you off to?''

''The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about an assassin, and a magician clown and...''

'' That's nice... BUHARA!, the salmons! Hurry up!'' Menchi decided that she had enough of Kurapika's usual fairy tale ramblings and ignored him, and ordered her assistant, Buhara, to continue slicing up some raw salmons for her sushi.

_Look there he goes, that guy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_ sings a group of teenage girls who used to try to flirt with Kurapika but had failed in getting his nose away from his books.

_Never part of any crowd, cause his head's up on some cloud. No denying he's a weird guy, that Kurapika!_

Kurapika kept observing the people of this town and he felt a sense of boredom and loneliness, so far no one is trying to at least show some interest in his passion in reading. Realizing that this is yet again another normal day in this town he laments and sings at the same time,

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

It wasn't long before he finally reached the bookshop and then enters by the door, it was owned by Satotz, a man in his 30's with a moustache that curls upwards. He is one of the very few people in this town that doesn't mind Kurapika being a daydreaming bookworm, although it may also be due to him being his regular customer.

''Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.''

''Finished already?''

''Why yes, I couldn't put it! Have you got anything new?''

Satotz has to chuckle at this question and replied, ''Not since yesterday.''

Kurapika at this point were already on a ladder that rests on a bookshelf, looking at books that he wouldn't mind reading again.

''That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.''

'' That one? But you've read it twice!''

''If a story has become my favorite I don't mind reading it again. Far off places, swords made out of auras, talented blind woman, a king in love!''

Satotz can never stop feeling amused by this boy's passion in reading so out of feeling of generosity, he stepped towards Kurapika and declared, ''Why don't you keep it? It's yours from now on.''

Kurapika was surprised at his sudden act of kindness, it's not like he has people doing kind things for him without any expectations everyday. Besides, wouldn't this means Satotz will have one less of his priceless books?

''But sir! I don't even have enough money to buy this...''

''I insist my dear boy, and its FREE. And I have an advice for you. You are fine with just the way you are. I could sense that one day you will get the very adventure you're always dreaming of. There's never such thing as too much reading. All of that knowledge in that pretty little head of yours will bring you far.''

The blonde boy was at lost for words, he certainly didn't expect to hear a compliment on a supposedly normal day. ''Well thank you. I'll remember everything you've said and I'll keep this book with me for the rest of my life. If you'll please excuse me, I have to go. Bye!''

A group of rowdy looking men were looking in the window of the bookshop, then turning by their right to watch him leave by the door. They're the ones who had mistaken Kurapika as a girl when they saw him for the first time. Even so, after learning about his gender, it didn't stop them from stalking him occasionally out of interest and curiosity. Once they felt that he is out of earshot, they began to sing,

_Look there he goes, that guy is so peculiar! I wonder if he's feeling well!_

_With a dreamy far-off look! And his nose stuck in a book! What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurapika! _

_It's no wonder that he is a 'beauty'. His looks are ambiguously charming! But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid he's rather odd…_

_Very different from the rest of us... _

_He's nothing like the rest of us…_

_Yes different from the rest of us is Kurapika…_

As Kurapika is reading the book that Satotz had kindly gave him while walking his way back to the house where he and Pairo had stayed, little did he know that he's about to bump into someone that he liked the least.

* * *

And next chapter come... Who...? Could you all guess who's going to be 'Gaston'? *winks*

Feel free to review and even leave criticism, I appreciate them very much. Thank you.


	3. Egostic Antique Collector

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long delay, its been a rough month for me, my baby son had a fever and as soon as he got well, its my turn to be sick. And right after I got well, I just had to be in a road accident yesterday. I could not use my car for a month and it really made me feel down, its really inconvenient. _**

**_Enough about my predicament though, you guys are here to read Chapter 3. I don't have much to say except that if you see the text in Italic format, it's the character's thoughts._**

* * *

Kurapika could feel a person bumping into his left shoulder as he walked towards home while his nose was in his book, and he quickly apologize ''Oh,excuse me, I didn't see where I was going, did I hurt you anywhere?''

''Hello, Kurapika.'' a familiar male voice replied with a dark chuckle.

The blonde boy immediately recognized the voice that belonged to the signature straight black hair with a white bandana tied around the pale skinned forehead. Every feeling of this day to be yet another regular day are quickly gone.

Kurapika doesn't like this man very much ever since this very same man had been planning to pursue him in a courtly, no, scratch that, _pervasive_ manner. It didn't even matter to him that this man is a well known, rich antique collector in this town. His wealth isn't the only contributor to his fame, his handsome looks and charismatic personality helped to get into the townsfolk's good books. Being a bachelor in his mid 20's had earned himself abundant attention from the young female residents as well. However, Kurapika had learned a long time ago that a person's worth is not to be judged based on shallow standards like wealth or status, no. He preferred kind, genuine people with honest personalities to be associated with him.

What happens next between him and this antique collector is to be expected by Kurapika since this isn't their first encounter. But like always, Kurapika's upbringing prevented him from trying to be openly rude around this man, politeness has always been his forte, and also his deceased tribesmen pride.

''Ohayou Kuroro-san. If you're alright I'll be going now.''

''Fancy seeing you today Kurapika. My, you looked lovely, as always. And is that the same book I saw you read last week while you're buying tomatoes for Pairo?''

_Goodness knows how he remembers every movement that I've made. And gods, there he goes about my physical appearances again. _Kurapika had to control the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance because of all the people he met in this town, Kuroro has the sharpest eyesight and senses and he can't have the handsome, black haired man catching him looking annoyed.

Then, something odd happened. Kurapika sweared that he is still holding his book when he's listening to Kuroro's creepy remarks about him, but now the book is no longer in his possession. When he quickly turned to look at Kuroro, he caught him reading his book, all the while making a bored face as if his book is full of uninteresting stories. Kurapika crosses his arms and asked in a calm voice ''Kuroro may I have my book, please?''

''Tsk, tsk, my dear boy, how can you read this? Every page is just filled with fictional stories. A smart lad like yourself could have at least filled his reading collections with practical, informative books about history, politics, philosophy… ''

''Well, some people use their imaginations. AND I do have books consist of those genres that you've just suggested, its just that I don't mind a fairy tale or two once in awhile. I'm open to almost anything.''

Kuroro shakes his head in disapproval and retorted monotonously, ''It's about time you got your head out of those books, as far as we both know, the world needs less of fantasies and childish dreams.''

''Having dreams are not childish… Hey!''

Kuroro didn't wait to finish hearing what Kurapika has to say as he tosses the book that is supposed to be a gift from Satotz into the pool of mud which is just next to both of them.

''There. You can now pay attention to more important things, like the one who is standing in front of you, who wants nothing more than your heart, your touches, everything from you. The whole town knew about it and they urged me to try to carry you off your feet just because no one else would dare to approach you. Be honest Kurapika, you know very well how no one else in this town is as good looking as me. The least you could do is give me a chance to be more than an acquaintance to you. ''

Not very far away from both men, a group of three women, a pink-haired petite named Machi, a tall dirty blonde named Pakunoda and a spectated, black haired curvaceous girl named Shizuku, were looking at Kuroro from a distance since the very beginning. They sigh in longing and admiration. They often fawn over Kuroro everytime he is spotted out in the open, and they longed to be his wife, unfortunately, it is obvious that Kuroro finds Kurapika more interesting and attractive than them, despite poor Kurapika being a male and wouldn't be able to provide him with offsprings.

Kurapika, who had enough of Kuroro's self appraisal, picks up the book and cleans off the mud from the cover with his pocket handkerchief. Without even looking at Kuroro, he sarcastically replied ''Why, Kuroro. Didn't know that you have dreams too.''

The proud antique collector chuckled darkly and puts his arms around Kurapika's shoulders. ''Why thank you Kurapika my dear. Perhaps being around you had made me that way. Well enough about our preference for books, would you like to walk over to my mansion and have a look at my antique collections? I'm sure someone intelligent like you would appreciate it.''

''Maybe some other time.'' With that Kurapika walked away from Kuroro and continue heading towards his and Pairo's home. Kuroro still followed him closely behind, still in the opinion that he has a chance to prove to Kurapika that he is worth his time.

Machi stared at the blonde boy who had captured Kuroro's heart and swore that the boy is insane. According to her, no one refuses to be with the great Kuroro let alone reject such a rare offer to go to his luxurious mansion.

''He's crazy!'' Shizuku exclaimed.

''Kuroro's such a hopeless romantic, sigh.'' Pakunoda continued.

Kurapika was about to open the door of his house when he noticed that Kuroro is still standing behind him. He let out an exasperated sigh and pleaded, ''Please Kuroro. I need to help Pairo with his inventions which is why I declined the offer to visit your house.''

The wealthy antique collector smiled and replied, ''With his current condition, he definitely need all the help he could get. However I don't think he's heading into the right direction for his future when it comes to striving to be the world's best inventor.''

''Don't you talk about my best friend that way!'' Kurapika almost loses his calm after hearing those words, but quickly remembered that he can't afford to show Kuroro his secret, so he closed his eyes, holds in a deep breath and exhales it slowly. _Please, not now, don't let them turn red now._

''Care to elaborate? His poor eyesight would be a challenge and so are his weak legs. An inventor needs to be up on his feet all day, with good eyes to boot in order for him to invent any sort of gadget.''

''I believe in his abilities and passion and that's all that matters. You are in no business to belittle another human being.''

''I'm only saying that because I'm concerned, certainly you shouldn't spend the rest of your life taking care of an invalid. Pairo would be a hindrance to your dream of experiencing adventures out there.''

''Sigh... Kuroro, I understand what you're implying, but I think its time you learn the truth. You are indeed handsome, we both could be bookworms, and we both may even have a lot of things in common when it comes to our passion in learning about the world, BUT your insensitive heart lefts little to be desired. GOODBYE!''

And with that, Kurapika slammed the door to Kuroro's face, leaving him standing alone at the doorstep silently fuming. He will see to it that Kurapika will be his. No one ever says no to him and Kuroro will make sure to that.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone if this chapter had made Kuroro seemed out of character. I did try to retain some of his personality but its hard to imagine how an obsessed Kuroro would act. Nonetheless, feel free to give me reviews or well-meant criticism, I'll try to improve...


	4. Crippled Inventor

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have been told that Kuroro was acting OOC in the previous chapter, and apologies for that. Gaston and Kuroro do have total opposite personalities after all, however out of all the characters in HxH Kuroro seemed to best suit being this story's antagonist. Maybe reading all of those Chain Pair/KuroPika fanfics from very talented authors had resulted in me being able to see Kuroro as someone who would hold interest towards things or people that are beautiful and of high caliber, and no doubt Kurapika fit all of those descriptions. Still I hope having him being an antique collector would retain some of his sophisticated and serious personality.**_

_**Italic font means the character's inner thoughts as usual.**_

* * *

Right after Kurapika stepped into the house that he shared with his life-long best friend, Pairo, an explosion could be heard, and it didn't take long before the whole living room was filled with thick smoke. Kurapika knew this meant Pairo had failed yet again in creating one of his inventions. _Must be that large machine that is supposed to cut up logs and fire woods._

The blonde boy tried to get to his best friend while quickly open up all the windows in order for the smoke to dissipate. Then he spotted Pairo coughing while kneeling down in front of his latest wood cutter invention. It looked like a cooking stove that has an axe for a mouth, with a small pipe exhaust poking out at the top.

Unlike Kurapika's ambiguous and charming appearance coupled with his almost silk-like blonde tresses, Pairo just looked like any average boy his age, with brown colored short hair and eyes. However if one wasn't informed about his poor eyesight and weak legs, Pairo certainly looked as if he is normal.

''Pairo? Do you need help?''

''How on earth did that happen? Darn it! I must have twisted the wrong wire and…'' Pairo didn't bother to continue his sentence and proceeded with fixing the machine with odd looking tools that probably couldn't be bought anywhere.

Kurapika had to smile at Pairo and fondly replied ''You always say that and then you will not give up until that thing finally serves it purpose.''

''I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk, sigh. I'm tired of trying my best and things still don't go the way I wanted it.'' said Pairo, and Kurapika thought he saw his inventor friend almost wanted to punch the large machine.

''Yes, you will make it work. And you'll win first prize at the fair today. I only regretted not being able to accompany you since the tax collector will come to our house in a few hours and I need to be around to pay him. Not to mention someone has to look after our crops and farm animals. Pairo… are you sure you'll be fine traveling alone?''

Pairo gave him a meaningful smile, indicating that he appreciated Kurapika's concern and then turned back to look at his invention's faults. ''Having your support gives me the energy to work again, Kurapika.''

''Trust me, you'll be the world's best inventor. I haven't met anyone who's as determined and patient as you.''

''That's because it has always been only you and me ever since we moved in to this foreign town. And it's not like anyone in the Kuruta village would even thought of being an inventor.''

As Pairo gets busy with his newest invention, Kurapika pulls out a chair and sits in one corner, suddenly feeling isolated.

''Pairo, do you think I'm odd?''

''My best friend? Odd? Where do you get an idea like that?''

''Oh, I don't know. It's just, I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.''

''And you're sure that I had made new friends here? You are fine with just the way you are. It can't be helped that we both were brought up in a culture different from this place. Hence it's much better for us to hide our Scarlet Eyes from the townsfolk. Letting them know about our unique trait will isolate us even more from the rest of the world and we'll cease to live in peace.''

''You have no idea how difficult it gets sometimes, especially when someone just tests my patience with his ignorance and pride.''

''Kuroro-san made you upset again? But he's a smart and handsome fellow.''

Kurapika could feel his heart filled with sorrow. There are just too many things in this world that is ironic or unfair. Perhaps the memories of his dead parents and fellow Kurutanian tribesmen trigger it but he was sure that he is sad for Pairo too, right at this moment. _You're complimenting him when he had just belittled you. If only you knew…_

''He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... Oh Pairo, he's not for me.''

''Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try,'' Pairo replied and he steps away from the machine, pulls out a string that comes out at the machine's back in hopes that it could start working.

To both of their joy and excitement, the machine starts to make a whirling sound and the axe that had been at its front, started to swing vertically, so Pairo quickly placed a few logs under the axe, and it could chop up the logs in a clean cut.

''It works! Pairo! Oh, your dreams, our future! Everything will turn out better now!''

''It does? It does! I can't wait to see their faces when I show this wood cutter at the fair! Hitch up Birdie, Kurapika. I'm off to the fair!''

Kurapika immediately run towards their farm to get Birdie ready, their loyal giant hybrid bird that stood almost as tall as a horse. Birdie is actually a type of bird that is common for the Kurutanian people and they're tame and large enough to be used for rides. Birdie is the same giant bird that Kurapika and Pairo had rode on while they escaped from the group of mysterious criminals that killed everyone else in their birth village, so it had been staying in their new house's farm ever since.

Right after Pairo had finished packing, both he and his blonde best friend wrapped up the wood cutter machine with a rag cloth and loaded it on the carriage that was harnessed at Birdie's back. And Pairo is set to go.

''Good bye, Pairo! Good luck! Try to wear your glasses when you need to see the map.''

''Good bye, Kurapika, and take care while I'm gone!''

Little did they both know that Pairo is about to encounter a danger while he's on his journey. And the same danger will change both their lives, especially Kurapika's, forever.

* * *

**And I'm still wondering whether I should write the town in a Japanese setting, or just have it mixed with various cultures like the HXH universe. If I made the town to reside in Japan that would explain why Menchi and Buhara sell sushis in the first chapter. However, it also means having Kurapika and Leorio dance while wearing Japanese robes or kimonos in the future chapters. But it might make the scene less romantic or classy, not saying that Japanese settings or background can't be as romantic as France, but perhaps I am used to the idea of Belle and the Beast dancing while wearing a ball gown and a suit jacket. Ouch, I should have thought of this earlier. X_X**


	5. Pairo's Demise

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for not updating for a month, I had been feeling lethargic and I didn't have much time to jot down ideas for this chapter until a few days ago… Also thanks to ideas from some of the reviewers, I finally decided that this fanfic's universe will be somewhat the same as Hunter X Hunter's, just without Nen or occupations like Hunters… There will be a mixture of different cultures in this story hence it explains why a town could have people from multiple ethics, but most prominently it will have French and Japanese cultures…^^**_

**_Italic font indicates a character's thoughts or feelings._**

* * *

Pairo and his trusted giant hybrid bird continue on their journey until they become lost. At first Pairo would deny it himself, but with his glasses accidentally dropped to the ground an hour ago and it cracked, chances of him going to the right way towards the invention fair had become slim to none. But part of him insist that as long as he remained calm and trust his own instincts things will turn out better.

_I can't be going back home empty handed. Kurapika will be so disappointed. Imagine him waiting for me for a whole day and letting him know that I've lost my way._

Knowing that his short-sightedness would hinder him from seeing the paths clearly, he squint his eyes hoping to get a clearer view. He could somehow make out two pathways, with one looking bright and sunny, while the other path filled with dying trees and sounds of bats clicking could be heard.

''Hmmm, Kurapika often taught me not to judge a book by its cover, so just because the left path looked good and safe doesn't mean it really is. Alright! I'm already lost so I have to make a decision anyway!''

Without any clue about how his decisions would seemed impulsive, Pairo made Birdie turn towards the right direction. All things seemed well until a swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Birdie runs through the forest in fear, avoiding everything until it almost runs over the edge of a cliff, ignoring its master's frightened screams.

''Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. Steady now… Oh no!''

The giant hybrid bird was too nervous and jumpy for Pairo to be able to calm it down. It started to flap its wings to swipe away the swarm of bats but that act caused Pairo to fall off from its back. Birdie finally ran away, leaving the young inventor on the edge of the cliff.

Pairo thought that this day couldn't get any worse, when suddenly he hears some growling sounds. It sounded like its coming from a pack of wolves. He didn't want to wait any longer to find out if it's really wolves; it still spells DANGER so he runs away from that cliff. Somehow he stumbles down a hill, and fell down hard on a grassy land.

_What the? There can't be grass growing in such a place, unless I had reached on somebody's property._

The brown-haired boy immediately knew that he guessed it right, for when he just looked around he could make out a giant gate right in front of him. The gate is so huge that he figured it could only be for a castle, or at least a large mansion that belonged to royalty. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.

''Help! Is someone there?! I think some wolves are after me, so please!''

Miraculously the gate opens, and Pairo runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves, again his guesses were right. However the rain begins to fall, so Pairo runs towards the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.

''Hello? Hello? Is someone there?''

Unknown to Pairo, watching from a table near the entrance are a talking candlestick and a clock. The candle whispered to the clock, ''Come on, Hanzo. Young lad must have lost his way in the woods.'' But the clock retorted, ''Keep quiet Pokkles! Maybe he'll go away.''

Pairo swore that he could hear someone nearby so he tried to beg politely for a temporary shelter, ''I'm sorry, whoever you are. I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my transport and I need a place to stay for the night.''

The talking candlestick named Pokkles looks at Hanzo, like a child having just found a lost puppy. He felt sorry for the lost brown-haired boy so he pleaded his clock friend, ''Oh Hanzo, have a heart. It's not always that we have a guest in this castle.''

Hanzo would have none of it so he shushed his companion. Pokkles who is tired of Hanzo's reluctance to help out a person in need proceeds to burn Hanzo's hands with the fire that comes from the top of his head, which is one of the advantages of being a candle.

''Ow, ow, Ow, OW, OW, OUCH!''

''Of course, young sir, you are welcome here,'' says Pokkles to the confused brown-haired boy. Pairo can't seem to figure out where these voices come from, he definitely can't imagine that it would be coming from objects like a candlestick and a clock.

''Who said that?'' inquired Pairo and then he took the candlestick for some source of light in the dark room, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand. Pokkles already expected for this to happen though, thus he taps the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. ''Over here!''

Pairo spins around, pulling Pokkles to the other side, wondering who could have touched him since there's not a person in this room. Pokkles chuckled and taps Pairo on the side of the head. Finally Pairo looks at him and got the shock of his life when he realized that a candlestick could talk to him. Startled, he gasped and drops Pokkles onto the floor.

''Incredible! A great inventor had probably created this talking candle!''

Hanzo sighed in annoyance as he hops towards Pokkles and grumbled, ''Well, now you've done it, splendid, just peachy, what would our master say when he-aaarrrgghh!'' Hanzo the clock was shocked when he was picked up by the confused and yet amazed young inventor.

''How is this accomplished? You could talk even without the help of batteries!''

''Put me down! At once!''

Pairo tickles the bottoms of Hanzo's wooden feet and it felt too ticklish that he can't control his laughter. Then Pairo begins to wind the spring on the back of Hanzo's head, unintentionally twisting his face around with the clock hands. The curious boy opens the front of Hanzo and begins to play with his pendulum. Growing more annoyed by the minute, Hanzo slams his front shut.

''Sir, close that at once, do you mind!''

''I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...I mean...aah aah aah-chooo!'' Pairo sneezes and then sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.

''Oh, you are soaked to the bone, young lad. Come, warm yourself by the fire.'' Pokkles kindly showed Pairo the way towards the castle's fireplace. ''Thank you, I am grateful for a roof that could shelter me.''

''No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?!''

Unbeknownst to the three of them a hideous and large, fur covered creature, is watching the scene from an overhead walkway. The furry creature carefully observes the young lad and then runs to another corner and rushes off as the trio enters another room that has a fireplace.

Hanzo at this point got even more paranoid and distressed when Pairo was ushered by Pokkles to sit on a red cozy arm chair. 'No, no, not the master's chair…'' Hanzo didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for he stumbles down the steps that leads to the room they went into.

Pairo can't stop feeling amazed as yet another animated object, this time a coat rack, enters and helped him removes his cloak. Soon he hears a friendly and warm female voice asking him, ''Would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.'' He looks down from his seat and saw an elegant looking teapot pouring tea into a teacup. Then the tiny teacup hops over into Pairo's open hand.

''No! No tea, no tea Miss Mito and Gon!''

''Oh Hanzo-san, what kind of host would we looked like if we can't at least serve this poor boy a warm drink? Right, Gon?''

The teacup, apparently named Gon, replied to the female voiced teapot, ''Right Aunt Mito! Besides it gets boring after not having anyone enter into this castle for 10 years!''

Pairo listened to their conversation excitedly, finally realizing that every object in this castle could talk and even behave like humans. Eventually he felt a slight chill again so he decided to take a sip of warm tea from the teacup, when all of the sudden, the door to the room slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Pokkle's candle flames and even the fire in the fireplace. Hanzo couldn't handle the obvious warning signs of a trouble coming so he hides under a table for cover. Mito the teapot begins to shake. Gon the teacup jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his aunt.

The creature, known as the Beast, despite the animated objects knowing his real name to be Leorio, showed himself in front of everyone in the room. He walked on all fours towards the frightened young inventor. In anger the Beast growled, ''There's a stranger here. Who let him in?!''

Pokkles muster every courage that he has inside him and explained, ''Master, the boy was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...''

His last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Beast, so Pokkles stopped, looking down, feeling dejected because his Master didn't understand his attempt to be kind towards a person in need.

Hanzo crawled out from under the table that he had been hiding in, trying to explain to the Beast that he's against this as well, for he fears the possible punishments that his master might give him, ''Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! And…''

Even the talking clock couldn't finish his sentences because his Master gives out another loud growl that almost made the whole room tremble.

''Who are you?! What are you doing here?!''

''I, I, was lost in the woods and...'' Pairo was in too much fear to continue speaking to this large, furry creature that is obviously furious at him for entering into his castle. Pairo stares at the Beast, and wondered how could such a monster even exist, let alone be able to talk as well. He is only short-sighted, so when the Beast is standing so near him, Pairo could make out how the Beast looked like. The Beast is such a strange looking creature, with horns and fangs, that he can't even figure out what sort of animal would the Beast be.

''What are you staring at?! You find me ugly don't you?!''

''Noth-noth-nothing! I'm sorry!''

Pairo didn't waste any time and tried to run away from that room, but alas the Beast blocked the entrance with surprising speed.

''So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?!''

''Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!''

''I'll give you a place to stay!''

The Beast roughly grabbed Pairo's collar from the back, and swiftly take him out of the room and slams the door, leaving the room and the disappointed occupants in total darkness.

_Kurapika, if I don't make out of this strange place alive, you better not try to find me. This huge creature is too hot tempered for a proper reasoning, you deserve a better life out there._

With all of that in mind and having the feeling that Kurapika might be smart enough to find him here, Pairo shed a tear. He'd rather die than for his best friend to get hurt by this creature. He is worth nothing; he is just a dreaming, invalid person who wasted much of Kurapika's time because he constantly needed extra care and supervision back at home. So now that he naively puts himself in such a difficult situation, he certainly felt that Kurapika should just move on in life without a cripple like himself.

The last thing that Pairo remembers before his world turned black is being thrown into a prison filled with hay by the Beast.

* * *

**I sucked at details, please forgive me. I still hoped that a longer chapter would make up for it, so please let me know how this chapter fares. Thanks for your time and patience minna... ^^**


End file.
